


樱桃炸弹

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Summary: 私设校园背景由于设定的年纪还小的原因，所以真的很清纯，一点点敏感词罢了。大概是农橘，本人攻受观很混乱，反正也没有车，大家不用放在心上。





	樱桃炸弹

**Author's Note:**

> 私设校园背景  
> 由于设定的年纪还小的原因，所以真的很清纯，一点点敏感词罢了。  
> 大概是农橘，本人攻受观很混乱，反正也没有车，大家不用放在心上。

学校高中部教学楼后面有一片小树林，树林外是围墙，围墙上有一个小洞，大约是人为刻意凿的。从这个小洞里，一次可以刚好送进三个饭盒，这是陈立农精确计算过的最大合理化的份数。他手长脚长，脚步稳健又飞快，拿了外卖就跑。穿过小树林，陈立农就能混到学生堆里，这样就没人发现他不是在食堂打的饭。田径队出身的他，又有速度又有灵活度，不愧是短跑的好苗子。我们的小健将出此奇招只是因为，学校规定学生们不允许点外卖，用餐的范围只能是学校食堂或者小卖部。但总有嘴馋又娇惯的公子小姐不打牙祭就难受的慌，于是陈立农就开辟了这么一份送餐上门的生意，一份加配送费两块钱，生意好的时候，一天就能挣够一张毛爷爷。偶尔会被学校保安逮到怎么办？没关系，陈立农的身上随时都备好了烟，不贵，但足够让他与保安们打成一片。换句话来说，烟是这桩生意里唯一的成本。

就这样，从同班同学开始做起，陈立农这外卖小能手的名声越打越响，他的生意范围也已经逐渐扩展到了高中部。陈立农也想过要不要拉人入伙，他一个人有时候实在是应接不暇，同班的黄明昊鬼精鬼精，看起来是个不错的搭档。但是这拿外卖不仅考验体力更考验技术，万一遇着人慌了，洒出来一份，赔的钱可得送好几份才能挣回来。陈立农思来想去，还是觉得单干保险。反正也就是兼职跑腿的活计，长期下去学校肯定会发现，今朝有酒今朝醉呗。陈立农含着刚买来的跳跳糖想，爬上教学楼的步履轻快的像小鹿。

今天的客人是高三的林彦俊，陈立农的熟客。点了一份肠粉，一份艇仔粥，一个三明治，还有一笼小笼包。陈立农很早就在学校的田径队里认识了林彦俊——不爱说话，个子高高瘦瘦，晒得黑不溜秋，看人跟瞪人一个德行。不过长得确实很帅，每次运动会他总有喝不完的水。身边的女孩好像一天一个样。如果不是因为了解林彦俊，陈立农觉得他跟那些不学无术的富家大少爷也没什么两样——林彦俊是练长跑的，身体素质还很好，五千米下来，俩腿依然跟安了轴轮似的匀速转动。陈立农这种依靠爆发力的短跑选手，在一旁看着只觉得好牛逼，又好累。让他想起《阿甘正传》里的男主角，一个能跑的帅气的傻瓜。

凭着同乡的关系，陈立农跟林彦俊也熟悉了起来。林彦俊除了经常照顾他的生意，也会在田径队训练的时候请他喝水。小男生往往对年长自己几岁的男孩子有莫名的崇拜，若是能认个大哥，那在兄弟里都是能挺直腰板、接受艳羡的好事。陈立农却很少和黄明昊他们提起林彦俊，他并不想把自己放在小弟的位置上，狐假虎威地四处炫耀。没本事的男生才借别人的名号耍威风，陈立农才不幼稚。

溜到林彦俊班里后门，那家伙正趴在桌上睡的正香。这会儿是晚自习前的课间，陈立农一个初二学生自然是不用上晚自习的，打算送完这一份就打道回府。他把外卖放到林彦俊的课桌上，轻轻拍醒了他，林彦俊眯着眼睛爬起来，眼见来的人是陈立农，塞给他五十块钱，皱着眉头说不用找了，就把人打发走了。陈立农也不跟他客气，把钱揣进口袋就溜之大吉，琢磨着除去饭钱净赚了15块，真不错。另外今天坐在林彦俊身边看小说的那个女孩子，长得不怎么样，没有上一个好看。

陈立农背着书包，叼着棒棒糖，心想他是直接回家，还是在外面玩一会。其实他并不是非常缺钱，只是小男孩玩心重，又成长出一点懵懵懂懂的虚荣。同龄的男孩，有的已经学会坐在网吧吞云吐雾飙脏话，牵女孩的手抱一抱再打个啵。其实烟不好抽，脏话骂多了看起来好傻，他们也未必喜欢那个女孩——陈立农全都能感觉的到。因此开口去找妈妈要钱，他又觉得说不出口。自食其力虽然累了一点，但好歹花的心安理得。陈立农摸出那五十块钱就往网吧走去，决定把上星期没追完的漫画看完再回家。

还没踏进门就看见黄明昊走了出来，看到陈立农两眼放光，一把搂住他的肩，问他：“农农，打台球去不去？”

“有谁啊？”

“我们班的咯，就范丞丞王琳凯他们，还有你们田径队的那几个高中部的也来，一起去呗。”

有人帮自己做了选择也不错。陈立农顺势就被黄明昊搂着去了台球室。一伙男生稀稀拉拉地围在几个球台旁，陈立农一眼就看到了今晚最后的那位雇主。今天林彦俊没带女孩子来，估计是逃了晚自习的缘故。林彦俊脱了校服外套，里面是件水洗的衬衫，袖子挽到手肘，握着台球杆靠在墙边，看见陈立农打了声招呼。几个男生吆五喝六地组好了局，陈立农说我晚点再来，先看一局，买了支冰可乐站在一边看林彦俊和黄明昊玩。

陈立农一口一口地喝着可乐，看林彦俊伏下身来，目光炯炯，像亟待捕猎的小豹子一样势在必得，不费吹灰之力就把黄明昊打得落花流水，高中生也完全没有要让着初中小孩的意思。不过黄明昊心眼大，虽然没轮到他摸几回球台，也乐呵呵地羡慕，欣赏林彦俊独自表演，反正输给他不丢人。黄明昊嚷嚷着让陈立农来，陈立农来，农农特别厉害。陈立农听了却没反应，愣了几秒才慢吞吞地起身，黄明昊只当他大概是被可乐冰糊涂了，一时没回过神来。

好不容易才戴上手套，陈立农脑子里乱乱的，一向打台球快狠准的他也难得的失了手。台球室里灯光昏暗，冷气也开的很足，绝对不是个闷热难耐的地方，陈立农的额头却沁出了汗珠。他握紧球杆，想要努力地把视线集中到那颗白色的球上，却迟迟无法聚焦。他吞了吞口水，脊背的线条因为紧张而愈发凸显，裹在白色的T恤下面，是少年才有的清瘦脉络。他感受到林彦俊投下来的视线，不知道是看着他，还是看着球台。他被烧的滚烫。

好在林彦俊根本没给他太多忐忑的时间，几乎是一鼓作气般地接连进球，很快结束了战斗。陈立农如释重负，一把脱下手套，台球杆扔给黄明昊，说自己要去趟厕所。

他不知道林彦俊有没有看清他最后的表情，但那已经无所谓了。

陈立农才14岁，自慰经历屈指可数，没弄几下就射了出来。他靠在墙边，不停地喘气，大脑还沉浸在快感的余味里。他也不知道自己是怎么了，突然之间林彦俊打台球的样子就触动了他的神经，在晃动的灯光下他的眉目和鼻梁都看不真切，只有从颈部到腰再到腿的线条历历在目。田径队训练时大家都在一间更衣室换衣服，因此陈立农其实很清楚林彦俊该有的，在衬衫和校服裤下的结实的身体，和他前段时间偷看的那部AV女主角重叠在了一起。那个女孩也是那样趴在桌上，只是她不着寸缕，肌肤雪白，乳房和臀部都很丰满，身后的男人横冲直撞，她的表情和呻吟里都有做作的痛苦和享受，不像林彦俊那样箭在弦上。青少年的性幻想总是来的莫名又罪恶，事实上陈立农早就硬了，强忍着才打完那场台球。他不知道自己应该想什么，只觉得好荒唐。

林彦俊如果知道了，一定会生气的吧？

陈立农又想起他那张不苟言笑的脸，冲刺向终点线时紧咬着牙关，汗水被阳光晒得透亮。他见过的那些女孩子里面最漂亮的一个为他递来纸巾和矿泉水。林彦俊是个正常的男生，也许已经跟不少女孩上过床了吧。他会怎么样对待那些女孩呢？应该会吻她的唇和锁骨，也许温柔又不失凶狠，把自己的性器一下一下地钉在女孩的身体里。陈立农有些羡慕了，他说不清是羡慕林彦俊还是羡慕那些女孩子。他还没有谈过恋爱，连女孩的手都没有牵过，如果不是因为今天这般奇怪的幻想，他其实有点想追班里那个坐在第一排文文静静的女孩。可那些女孩至少也是幸运的啊，他想，因为她们体会过属于林彦俊的温柔。

但这样是不对的。他不是女孩，林彦俊也不是，而他们又只会喜欢女孩子。

陈立农掏出裤兜里的纸巾，擦干残留的污渍。脑袋似乎已经清楚了。他回到台球室，林彦俊正坐在一边看别人打球。他突然觉得林彦俊好像又变回了他熟悉的样子——那个田径队里的学长，有点凶但是人还不错。除此之外，就没有更多不堪的想法了。

 

今天的生意挺好，陈立农一边下楼，一边默念着谁定了什么东西，要拿到哪个班上去。这会走廊上人不多，陈立农左右环顾了一下，没见到老师，便坐在楼梯的扶手上轻松地滑了下去。这可比走路省力多了。陈立农一口气滑到一楼，绕到那片小树林里，走向那面他熟悉的围墙。送餐的人还没来，陈立农百无聊赖地琢磨起了林子里的昆虫。有一群蚂蚁正吭哧吭哧地搬运着食物残渣，走出一条整齐划一的大部队，丛草为邻，虫蚁为兽，土砾凸者为丘，凹者为壑，陈立农正闷头想着刚学的课文，思绪就被打断：“喂小子，外卖。”

接过餐又付了钱，陈立农轻车熟路地就往回走。没走两步又折返回来，把口袋里的糖果拆开扔在蚂蚁们的必经之路上，这才转头离开。正要奔向教学楼的时候，一左一右突然窜出来好几个人，吓得陈立农条件反射地往后退，定睛一看才知道自己完蛋了。第一反应是早知道刚才就不玩蚂蚁了——学生会的几个学姐学长还有教导主任，正堵在自己面前。

“你在干什么？”老师严厉地训斥他。

陈立农低着头，抿着嘴，不发一语，今天兜里装烟了吗？没有。他稍稍松了口气。

然后就是一下午陈立农都没能去上课。教导主任让陈立农坐在沙发上，给他倒了杯水，苦口婆心地劝告，他默默地听着。只是在被说要请家长的时候才开口：“老师，可以不要告诉我妈妈吗？我会写检查，处分我都可以接受，但是……别告诉我妈妈，可以吗。”

“立农，”陈立农看到教导主任隔着厚厚的镜片流露出同情的眼神，“你很缺钱吗。”

“没有。”陈立农摇头，语气诚恳：“老师，我不缺钱。只是头脑发热才……”

“立农，你不是个坏孩子。老师知道你家里的情况，不会过多地责怪你。但是你还是学生，心思要放在正事上，这样才能不让妈妈担心，知道吗？”

陈立农点点头。

“这样吧。你回去写一份检查交给我。期中考试如果你能考到年级前两百名，我就不告诉你妈妈。另外，违反学校规定的事不要再做了。否则下次老师就不会对你这么客气了。”

陈立农头点的像鸡啄米：“嗯嗯。谢谢老师。”

从教导主任办公室出来已经是快要放学的时候了。陈立农被夕阳照的睁不开眼，轻轻叹了口气，现在回教室又得接受全班审阅的目光，他才不要。正好下午有田径队的训练，陈立农折返回来奔向体育场。下楼的时候刚想坐着扶梯滑下去，一想到教导主任的叮嘱，又意兴阑珊地把腿缩了回来，老老实实地一步步走下去。

没想到今天林彦俊比他去的还早，正在操场边的单杠上压腿。陈立农主动站了过去，双手一撑就坐到了单杠上。他看着林彦俊，林彦俊也看着他，林彦俊又大又圆的眼睛仿佛一根针，轻而易举地刺破了陈立农好不容易才打起来的气球：“我被教导主任骂了。”陈立农撅着嘴，两条腿晃晃荡荡。

“我知道，王子异跟我讲了。”

“……哦。”陈立农知道林彦俊班上有这个学生会副主席。

“那你中午的那些外卖钱怎么办？”

“啊？”陈立农这才想起中午的那些饭钱都是自己垫的，但是外卖都没能送到顾客手上，人家不骂他就不错了，他更不可能去找人家要：“就……算了呗。”

“你周末有空吗。我有份工打，你去不去。”

陈立农有点惊讶，没想到这个阔少还能在周末打工：“是什么？”

“我姑姑有家花店，帮她们周末早上去进花，上午九点多就能回来，就是要起的很早。我现在高三了，以后连田径队训练都来不了，更别说打工了。你要是想去，这周末就跟我一起去吧。以后就交给你了。”

“可是……”陈立农挠挠头：“那里愿意要我这么大的么？”如果不是因为年龄太小找不到兼职，谁愿意送外卖啊，又累又担惊受怕的。

“没事。”林彦俊换了条腿，“能去几次去几次，总比你上一份工作轻松。”

陈立农终于露出了一点笑容：“那我去。”

“周六早上五点半，我在学校门口等你。”

陈立农看着林彦俊被夕阳染成金黄色的发顶，一想到他曾经对林彦俊有过的想法，又感激又愧疚。这个学长这么仗义，自己怎么能想那么龌龊的事情呢？自从父亲去世以后，老师同学对他都关爱有加，连黄明昊都很少损他，陈立农却觉得不自在极了。他莫名地讨厌那些怜悯的眼神，可越是想证明自己还很厉害，周围人就越是恨不得拿着玻璃罩子把他关起来。只有林彦俊一如既往地该怎么样就怎么样，至少相信他依然是个活蹦乱跳，能扛能挑的男孩子。这种被认可的愉悦感让陈立农突然很想抱他一下，或者亲他一口——虽然说着很怪，但这次和上一次真的是不一样的。陈立农想起家里从前养的那只小猫，就是非常可爱的，让人依赖又信任的样子，所以忍不住想要撸撸它的毛，就是这样子。

 

周六早上五点起床对陈立农来说实在是不可思议，他走在街上，看着薄薄的夜幕上悬挂的月亮，和路灯交相辉映，困得眼冒金星。到了学校门口林彦俊却已经在那里等他了：“先上车吧。”林彦俊也是眼睛红红的，一边打哈欠一边流泪，打开车门让陈立农钻进去，自己坐到他身边。初秋的清晨很凉，车里却暖烘烘的，陈立农的余光瞟到林彦俊睡着的侧脸，感觉脸上又在微微发烧。

想什么啦。他恼怒地掐了一下自己的大腿。

下车之前林彦俊塞给陈立农一个口罩让他戴上：“有的人会花粉过敏。以防万一。”陈立农乖乖照做，巴掌大的小脸被刘海和口罩遮去了大半，只剩一双懵懂的眼睛。陈立农根本不懂市场里那些琳琅满目的鲜花。只是亦步亦趋地跟在林彦俊后面，看着他对着手上的清单，一家一家地找，再帮他搬到车上。进的玫瑰的数量特别多，林彦俊说姑姑的花店走的是精致小资的路线，因此很多顾客都是来买花送给女朋友的。陈立农迷迷糊糊地点头，只觉得玫瑰馥郁的香气熏得他头昏脑涨。等回到店里安置好鲜花，天已经全亮了。“要一起去吃早餐吗？”林彦俊站在花店的中间，问他，他又把袖子挽了起来，露出的那截胳膊上有隆起的青筋，却比这花店里的任何一束都更加鲜艳又青翠。

其实陈立农已经好困了。但还是答应了。

早餐店里小笼包的香气比玫瑰花味好闻的多。陈立农的饿劲上来了，狼吞虎咽地统统下肚。吃到一半又觉得不好意思，虽然林彦俊也是自顾自地吃着，压根没看他。

“那个……”陈立农率先打破沉默的气氛：“我的工资，多少啊？”

林彦俊却先笑起来：“我还以为你忘了。”

“嗯……有点不好意思问。”

“我姑姑每个月会把工资结给我，到时候分你一半吧。以后我们俩都一起去就行了。”

“可是你不是要高考了吗？还有时间来打工吗？”

“暂时还好。”林彦俊吞了最后一个馄饨：“我考体校啊，文化课要求不高的。”

那太好了。陈立农默默地在心里呐喊。

“彦俊。”陈立农很少直呼他的名字，学长更是叫不出口，大部分时候都是“欸”“那个”之类的指代词，林彦俊好像也被吓着了似的看着他：“没事……我就是想问问，那天下课后坐你旁边看书的女生，是不是你女朋友啊？”

林彦俊眨眨眼：“不是啊。我没有女朋友。”

“咦……”陈立农露出一个不屑一顾又洞悉一切的笑容：“你骗人。”

“没有啊。”林彦俊也笑了：“没有女朋友。你想什么啊，我骗你干嘛。”

“真的没有哦。”

“……神经。”林彦俊起身拿上外套：“走啦，困死了，回家睡觉了。”

笨欸你。陈立农跟在后面，偷偷在心里骂自己。问的什么鬼问题啦，人家肯定觉得你奇怪死了。嘴角却忍不住扯出笑来。

 

不过从那之后，林彦俊真的不怎么来田径队训练了。因此陈立农除了和他周末一块打工之外也很少能见到他。教导主任的话他还没敢忘记，于是开始了从未有过的勤学苦读，黄明昊约他出去玩都被他一口回绝了。“陈立农你这人怎么回事！是不是兄弟！”黄明昊就差揪着他的衣领打他了。“那你理解一下兄弟吧！我考不进前两百要挨处分的！”陈立农缩着脖子求饶。

但周末的工作安排还是雷打不动。有时候进完花，林彦俊也会教陈立农扎一些花束。一开始陈立农只觉得这个工作也太不适合他这种五大三粗的男生了。“以后我早起去进花，你来包花吧。”失败了第五次之后，陈立农哭丧着脸说。

“我姑姑说包一束五块。”

“……我也不是财迷！这钱太难挣了！”

林彦俊又忍不住笑了。陈立农颓废地躺倒，花店里窄小的沙发已经容不下他日益生长的身躯，他蜷着腿，似睡非睡的样子。“困了就回去吧。”林彦俊喊他。

“不行。”陈立农睁开眼睛，望着天花板：“我妈妈要你今天中午去我家吃饭。”

“嘶……”

“怎么啦？”

“没事，玫瑰刺把手扎了。”

林彦俊急匆匆地去水池洗手。陈立农还是盯着天花板，心跳紧张的要蹦出嗓子眼。奇怪，有什么好紧张的哦。他又自责起来，手心沁出了汗。等林彦俊处理好手上的伤口之后，他才敢重复了一遍刚才的话。

“知道啦。”

之前带黄明昊和范丞丞来家里玩的时候，陈立农可根本没想这么多，但此时走在回家路上，他却一直在思考自己的房间整不整齐？有没有乱丢什么脏衣服？书柜里除了动画碟片还有别的东西吗？完蛋了，好像还有几本色情杂志之类的不知道扔哪里去了。干脆不要让林彦俊去自己房间好了。妈妈中午会做什么菜？林彦俊好像口味还挺重的……他走着走着，发现不知道什么时候自己的个头已经快要赶上林彦俊了，能看到他眼角旁那个小小的疤痕。林彦俊还是面无表情的，会不会强人所难呀？陈立农心里的小鼓咚咚响。

还没走进家门饭菜的香气就已经飘了出来，陈立农大声嚷嚷妈我回来啦。妈妈闻声走到门口，还系着围裙，林彦俊看见她微微颔首示意，叫阿姨好。妈妈开心地笑：“回来啦？这个就是林彦俊对吧？长得真帅。立农你带他去玩玩吧，午饭马上就好。”

陈立农看着林彦俊低眉顺目的样子有点想笑。看来紧张的不止他一个人。

饭桌上妈妈对林彦俊表达了自己的感激，说陈立农很懂事，作为妈妈也很鼓励他独立，只是出去打工毕竟危险，他又太小了，有林彦俊带着就放心了许多。林彦俊一边扒饭一边点头说陈立农挺好的，很乖很听话。模样活像老板点评下属。陈立农反倒被夸的不好意思起来，耳根都红了。我可是差点要挨处分的学生，陈立农想起教导主任瓶底厚的镜片后那双眼睛就不寒而栗。吃过午饭后林彦俊主动要求说要洗碗，结果自然是被妈妈一口回绝：“立农你带彦俊去玩吧。”陈立农只能硬着头皮打开了房门，还好，房间比自己想的要稍微整齐一点。

关了房门林彦俊就不拿自己当外人，捡起陈立农桌上的PSP，坐在地上就开始玩。陈立农坐在他对面教他，要这样子按，再这样，再那样……新手林彦俊乖乖听话，在小陈老师的指导下一路过关斩将。陈立农看着林彦俊眼睫低垂的专注样子，酸甜的情绪溢满了心底。秋日的午后阳光和煦，未闻蝉鸣，安静的氛围让他再也无法克制住自己，也不管林彦俊是不是正玩在兴头上，一把搂住了他。

陈立农听见PSP摔在地板上的一声闷响。

“对不起，我……别动，对不起，彦俊，让我抱一下，就一下就好。”陈立农艰难地开口，用尽浑身力气抱紧他，生怕林彦俊恼火起来一拳砸在他脸上。但怀里的人只是轻微地挣扎，然后就不再动弹了。

“我很喜欢你，学……学长。抱歉我好像是第一次这么叫你。我不知道这算哪种喜欢，但是，谢谢你。谢谢你对我这么好。我没有别的意思……我想和你当一辈子的好朋友。”

这是什么感觉呢？就像经历了一场艰苦的训练，胜利的终点就在眼前。他觉得气息不稳，呼吸不畅，肺里好像有万千根针在扎。

陈立农就是想搞明白一些事情。

他的那些湿漉漉的梦里不时还会出现林彦俊的脸，耳边是他轻微的喘气声。陈立农承认自己的确很喜欢林彦俊，想黏着他，依赖他，可是这种感情和那种……想法，可以混为一谈吗？林彦俊又是怎么想的呢？是只当他是小弟弟，还是其实也有这样迷茫纠结的时刻？如果没有……那林彦俊还会接受这份莽撞的喜欢吗？

然后他就感受到有只手隔着校服轻轻拍了拍他的背，他想起年幼哭闹时母亲也会这么安抚他入眠，林彦俊在他耳边说：

“嗯，我知道。”

“然后呢？……然后你没有什么要对我说的吗？”陈立农有一瞬间的心灰意冷。

林彦俊挣开了他的怀抱，眨眨眼，这期间的两秒钟陈立农感觉经历了一个世纪。然后林彦俊凑上前来，像是蝴蝶停留花瓣的那一毫秒，吻了他的脸颊。

 

陈立农觉得自己可能花光了这一年的运气，于是读起书来格外认真，生怕期中考试给考砸了。他成绩也不坏，应付起功课倒不至于焦头烂额。陈立农偶尔会想到林彦俊的那个蜻蜓点水般的吻，想到他涨红着脸回答妈妈的问话，飞也似的逃离了自己的家，写着数学题也会偷偷地挂上笑容。黄明昊只当他对着哪个女生发花痴，问也问不出个所以然，只怪陈立农越来越不仗义，不陪自己玩，连喜欢的女生是哪个都不告诉他。陈立农无奈，只能说是高三的大学姐——就上次坐在林彦俊身边看书的那个，收到了黄明昊“你蒙谁呢”的不屑一顾。

陈立农除了周末能跟林彦俊一起打工，午休的时候也会窜到他的教室去看他。有人在的话就说几句话就走，没人在的时候就趴在他隔壁的桌上，一块打打盹。高三的学子脚下总是堆积了成山的书本，陈立农睡不着的时候，就会翻林彦俊的课本来看，虽然内容看不懂，但是某个人鬼画符的字迹和中二病的画图，能让他看一中午。有时候他也会比林彦俊晚一些才醒来，睡眼惺忪地看到林彦俊，逆着午后的阳光盯着自己，身后是树木与天空。“你口水都流课桌上了。”林彦俊掏出纸巾擦他的下巴，又嫌弃又好笑。

成绩出来陈立农终于放下心，考的不赖，这下教导主任应该不会找自己麻烦了。走廊上遇到她，毕恭毕敬地喊老师好，教导主任点点头，也算是不负众望的意思。“你再说没时间就说不过去了吧？”黄明昊在放学路上拦住了他，陈立农这回终于是没有拒绝黄明昊的邀请，答应他去KTV，陪高中部的也不知道是谁过生日。

当然，有很大一部分原因是林彦俊也会去。

KTV里人声鼎沸，有男有女，尽是些陈立农不太熟悉的面孔。中学生也不敢敞开了喝酒，因此大家歌唱的差不多了，就嚷嚷着要玩游戏，无非是真心话大冒险一类的。陈立农还蛮怕的，他演技不错，撒谎也能撒的浑然天成，但老是会觉得良心不安，只能祈祷自己千万不要抽到“你喜欢的人是哪位”之类的无聊问题。

一开始大家玩的都还算保守，没过几轮，几个好事的就开始蠢蠢欲动起来，问的问题也越来越胆大。何况在座的除了陈立农和黄明昊，都是高三的孩子，有的已经成年了，因此也没人顾忌什么。旋转的空啤酒瓶停了下来，指向了王子异，有个女生兴奋地跳在沙发上，直截了当地问他：“初夜是什么时候？”

“哇——”在座的都不禁惊叹起来，没想到堂堂学生会副主席也已经初尝禁果，王子异捂着脸笑，笑了一会也还是没回答，忍不住看向那个女生：“你能不能注意一点，我们这里还有处男呢。”

这下轮到看热闹的陈立农和黄明昊尴尬了，不过他俩很快就发现大家反应不一，虽然有人指着自己说“欸他俩不算啦”，但也有人流露出疑惑的眼神，因为有几个很明显是知情人的，对着林彦俊就开始流露出意味深长的笑。

“我靠，不会吧？林彦俊还是处男？”

被嘲讽的人砰一声放下了手里的杯子：“我处男怎么了，我洁身自好好不好？”

“但是谁也没想到你还是啊？”

在座的人都七嘴八舌地议论起来，欸你跟你之前那个女朋友那么黏糊就不信你们没上过床！口诛笔伐的样子让林彦俊直呼招架不住。这也不能怪别人，毕竟林彦俊长了张玩咖的脸，仿佛应该15岁就已经身经百战了一般。陈立农在夹缝中看到林彦俊投来求助的目光，只顾着喝手里的饮料，跟大家一起笑弯了眼睛。

没想到下一个受害人又是林彦俊，他对着啤酒瓶瓶口发出哀嚎，但既然是处男，好像真心话也没什么好问的了。但好在总有古灵精怪的女生，会为大冒险提供各种各样的点子：“林彦俊，现场表演撩妹——要男生！”

在座的所有女生哄堂大笑。有的直接歪倒在沙发上蹬腿，开心的不得了，男生也忍不住起哄，大家都一副鬼祟又开怀的样子。怎么说，围观搞基是人民群众的本能。

“来，陈立农，过来。”林彦俊下定决心似的招了招手。

于是人群的欢笑声更大了，“林彦俊你不要脸，祸害初中生你不是人！”有女生大声地抗议，却一点都没有拦住他的意思。陈立农假装大方地坐了过去，实际又开心，又紧张，又不好意思，内心好像被揉成一团皱巴巴的纸，展开也不是，合拢也不是。

“陈立农，你知道世界上最幸福的数字是什么吗？”

“啊？不知道。”

“是五。”

“为什么？”

“你比个五我看看。”

陈立农乖乖打开手掌，林彦俊上前与他十指相扣。

包间里迸发出今晚最猛烈的尖叫声，就连一向矜持自重的王子异都摆出不忍直视的表情，女生们则抱成一团，鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。“林彦俊你给我冷静一点！”朱正廷直接冲过来作势要打他，林彦俊一边格挡一边恶作剧得逞一般的笑。陈立农看着他们闹，心里像炸开了烟花一般开心——林彦俊与他牵完手，得到了预想之中的反应，也没有立即放开他，而是将手带到黑暗里，轻轻地握了握。他的手掌心仿佛藏着一团小小的火焰，让陈立农从身到心都温暖了起来。耳边是不知道谁点的歌，肉麻又应景，“春风再美也比不过你的笑，没见过你的人不会明了。”他再也不会羡慕任何一个女孩了，他得到的是林彦俊独一无二的温柔。

 

一个学期很快就过去。临近放寒假的时候，田径队为了欢送高三老一辈的选手——毕竟下学期是真的不会再来了，决定组织出去旅游一次。陈立农知道后开心的不行，抱着林彦俊亲了又亲。妈妈去上班了，于是陈立农的家就成了他俩秘密约会的场所。说是约会，其实也不干啥，甚至还有一起做作业这样人畜无害的内容。不过总有擦枪走火的时候，比如陈立农的初吻就在某个周末的午后被毫无预兆地夺走了，他都不记得自己到底干了啥，林彦俊就上来勾住他的脖子吻他，陈立农简直被吓坏了，眼睛都忘了闭上，整个人像过电一般酥麻。林彦俊嘴巴很软，还有刚嚼过的口香糖的味道，其实感觉好极了。只是自己过于僵硬，以至于林彦俊都以为自己做错事了，道歉说对不起，你刚才转笔的样子太可爱了，没忍住。

……这什么鬼理由啊？

有一就有三，从那以后，接吻就成了家常便饭。不过倒也没有更深入的部分了，哪怕是湿吻得过了些林彦俊也会及时放开，“不行了，到此为止。”他坚定地发号施令，陈立农看着两个人鼓起的一包东西进退两难，让当代青少年到此为止真的很辛苦欸。

“我，我会对你负责的啦。彦俊学长。”陈立农噘着嘴撒娇。

“……不行。”

“那，你帮我打出来。”陈立农拉过他的手就往自己档上摸，林彦俊像烫手山芋般弹开。

“也不行，你别再想别的了。”

“那……那你上我一次也行。”

“你有病啊，更不行了！我强暴青少年会被抓进牢里的！”

“不强暴啊，我自愿的！”

“不行就是不行。”林彦俊气呼呼地，“没可能的，你好好读书。”

“这跟好好读书有什么必然联系啊……你明明也很想啊。”陈立农不解。

“哎呀你不懂啦……”林彦俊苦恼地挤出了皱纹：“你太小啦，人家说初夜太早的男生长不高。”

“我已经很高啦！”陈立农笑眯眯的，“已经要赶上你了。以后肯定能超过你。”

“幼稚欸你。”林彦俊抄起桌上的课本轻轻敲了一下他的脑袋。

“阿俊是不是害怕了？”陈立农撇开他的手看着他。

“是又怎么样，”林彦俊不敢直视他的眼睛，只看着地板：“我从身到心，从内到外，压力都很大。”

“你可以跟我说的。”

“我……我要高考啊！考不上就完蛋了，怎么跟你继续在一起欸。还有，我总觉得是我不好，好像是……勾引了你，很怕你爸爸晚上到我梦里来找我，说我把你带坏了……而且，网上说，就那个，嗯，很痛的。我怕痛不行哦。”

虽然是应该给予安慰的时刻，但陈立农看着一直都从容不迫的林彦俊磕磕巴巴的样子，实在是好玩极了。他凑上前去，亲了一下嘴巴，然后是鼻尖，然后是眼睛，然后是额头，是像风一样轻柔的吻。林彦俊像个襁褓里的婴儿一样被对待着，耳根红透了，还没等陈立农开口酝酿什么深情告白就从椅子上弹簧一般的蹦起来：“我我我，我回去了。我妈今天跟我说要我早点回去。”

真是个傻瓜哎。陈立农心想。

田径队旅游的地点选在了市郊的温泉，是冬日放松的好去处。陈立农心情好像雀跃展翅的小鸟，林彦俊莫名其妙，这小孩今天怎么这么开心。陈立农则是一副志得意满的样子，我每次去春游都很开心的呀。吃过午饭，林彦俊问他想不想吃冰淇淋，换别人大概只觉得大冷天吃冰淇淋真是有毛病。但酷爱甜食的陈立农一下一下嘬的好幸福。

泡温泉的时候大家都换上了各式各样的泳衣，田径队的学生们绝大多数身材都很好，就连平时大大咧咧的女孩子穿上泳衣也显得漂亮又精神。不甘寂寞的男生已经开始打闹了起来，林彦俊靠在水池边，只露出了脑袋在水面，脖子以下的部分都被蒸腾的雾气和温泉包裹，只能隐约看到一点小麦色的轮廓。“阿俊。”他听到陈立农从身后叫他，转过头去。

陈立农穿着白色的T恤和黑色的短裤，居高临下地看着他。

“你不会没带泳衣吧？”

“我就想这样下水。”

“我觉得你最近奇奇怪怪的。”

“是吗。”陈立农笑了，坐下来，双脚泡进温热的水里，“我故意的。”

反正林彦俊也不是第一次被陈立农搞得摸不着头脑，索性不再看他。

“可惜穿长裤下水很麻烦。”陈立农自顾自地说着，“这件白T恤你有没有想起来什么？”

林彦俊摇头：“……你衣服不都长一样。”

“不一样哦，”陈立农还是慢悠悠的，眼睛弯弯的，有水珠凝结在他的刘海，“这件衣服我自从跟你打过台球之后就再也没穿过。”

林彦俊很明显地愣了一下，嘴上却还是得理不饶人：“哦，然后呢。”

“然后阿俊不要再偷偷在课本上画我打台球的样子啦。我知道我很帅欸。”

没等到林彦俊的回应陈立农就扑通跳进水里，加入了那边打闹的男生们的阵营。陈立农整个人都湿透了，T恤又薄又白，牢牢地贴在他的胸膛和脊背上展露出少年人该有的线条。可又因为衣物的阻隔而看不真切，他与充气玩具嬉戏，被友人抱起又摔进水里。他把头发向后抓去，于是光洁饱满的额头就显露了出来。他感受到远处投来的某个人的眼神，乃至他的想法和野心，肆无忌惮地笑，满脑子都是那晚的台球馆，林彦俊灼人的目光烫伤的是他们两个人。昏暗的灯光和不流通的空气，混杂了烟草味和青春期最原始的荷尔蒙，甜美而诱人。他在萌生那些罪恶幻想的同时，那个人也在想着自己，他在爱他的同时，他也在爱他。

陈立农知道林彦俊不见了，但他也不想现在就费心去找，他等了一会，估算了一下时间，才从温泉里湿淋淋地起身。这片温泉里都是田径队的学生和教练，而男孩子们——陈立农点了点，都在那里闹腾，那么洗手间里这间关闭的门里不会有别人。陈立农倚在门边，远远看着镜子里的自己，奖励般地微笑。

他是爱情捕手，欲望猎犬，他闻得到那个味道。是石楠花，也是槲寄生。


End file.
